Eclats de verre
by jaysher
Summary: Shinji ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Depuis qu'il a tué Kaworu à l'aide de son Eva, le garçon s'est enfermé sur lui-même et ne va plus au collège, ni à la Nerv. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Misato pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut se confier à cette dernière s'il en ressent le besoin, l'adolescent semble incapable de réagir.


Éclats de verre.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que Kaworu n'est plus de ce monde. Alors que la plupart des personnes gravitant autour de Shinji semblent avoir retrouvé un semblant de vie normale, ce dernier a du mal à franchir ce cap et c'est pour cette raison que le bel adolescent reste à l'intérieur de sa chambre depuis ce drame. Lorsqu'il n'en sort, c'est juste pour faire ses besoins, se laver et se nourrir un minimum. Toutefois, depuis que son ami n'est plus à ses côtés, Shinji a perdu le goût de vivre. Cependant, il y a de cela quelques jours, le jeune homme a tenté de se reprendre en main mais cette tentative se solda très vite par un échec. Désormais, l'occupant de la chambre confiée par Misato passe ses journées assit face à son bureau, regardant l'évolution du ciel par le biais de l'unique fenêtre.

Lorsque son radio-réveil affiche huit heures, celui-ci se met à sonner mais le garçon est déjà à son poste depuis plusieurs minutes. Tandis que ses yeux fixent la course folle des nuages blancs qui se promènent dans le ciel bleu, l'adolescent ne bouge pas d'un seul centimètre. A chaque seconde, il se remémore ses dernières secondes passées en compagnie de Kaworu et on ne peut pas dire qu'elles sont les meilleures depuis leur toute première rencontre. Néanmoins, cette partie infime de son passé semble avoir le plus d'importante à ses yeux et Shinji ne cesse de se poser une question : comment as-tu pu oser lui faire cela ?

Alors que des frissons parcourent son corps, le jeune homme tente de rester maître de ses émotions mais celles-ci se montrent beaucoup plus fortes. Peu de temps après, des larmes commencent à humidifier ses yeux et le garçon ne fait rien pour les sécher. Pourtant, il aurait dû car le panneau de bois se trouvant dans son dos s'ouvre sur Misato. La locataire de l'appartement entre dans la pièce et est habillée de la tête aux pieds, prête à rejoindre la Nerv afin de remplir sa mission quotidienne. Un plateau dans les mains, la militaire s'avance vers son petit protégé et pose l'ensemble sur l'un des coins du bureau.

Ensuite, elle pose les doigts de sa main droite sur la chevelure foncée de son protégé et lui caresse doucement.

« Bonjour Shinji, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Comme d'habitude, l'adolescent ne prononce aucun mot en guise de réponse. Misato ne lui reproche rien car cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il se comporte ainsi et vu le drame qui s'est produit dans son existence, elle estime qu'il serait cruel de sa part de se conduire comme une sans-cœur. Avant de quitter la pièce, la protectrice ressent le besoin de prononcer quelques mots.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'hésites surtout pas Shinji. Tu prends le téléphone, tu composes mon numéro professionnel et je rappliquerai aussitôt. »

Là encore, aucune réponse en provenance du garçon ne se fait entendre. Une larme dans son sourire, Misato retire sa main des cheveux de Shinji et tourne sur ses talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tient à la sortie de la chambre et regarde une dernière fois celui qui se taire dans son mutisme depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Lorsqu'elle referme le panneau, la femme se met à soupirer silencieusement et au moment où elle s'éloigne de l'issue, un bruit en provenance de sa gauche lui fait tourner la tête.

« Asuka ? »

Effectivement. L'adolescente marche dans sa direction et est prête pour se rendre en cours. Toutefois, l'écolière se montre également inquiète concernant celui qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la paroi en papier de riz et ne se prive pas pour poser des questions à sa bienfaitrice.

« Comment va-t-il se matin ?

\- Pas d'amélioration.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va s'en remettre ?

\- Sincèrement ? »

Les deux femmes se fixent et alors que la métisse souhaite nourrir un semblant d'espoir suite à ce qu'elle souhaite entendre, Misato fait voler ses espérances sans perdre de temps.

« Non. »

Triste suite à cette réponse, l'adolescente baisse la tête afin de dissimuler sa souffrance et commence à avancer. Lorsqu'elle dépasse l'adulte, la pilote d'Eva s'immobilise soudainement pour délivrer ses pensées.

« J'imagine que son père le demande, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Faites le maximum pour couvrir Shinji s'il vous plaît. La Nerv lui a beaucoup pris et j'estime qu'il aurait raison de ne pas y retourner si jamais il arrive à reprendre le dessus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Asuka. Ritsuko est de mon côté et ne cesse de voler à mon secours lorsque je manque d'argument et aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître, même les collègues de son père semblent être de son côté et comprendre sa situation.

\- Comment peuvent-ils ressentir la souffrance de Shinji alors qu'ils n'ont jamais foutu un pied sur le terrain ?

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à concevoir et pourtant... »

Misato sait qu'il est inutile pour elle d'en rajouter davantage à sa dernière phrase. De son côté, Asuka retrouve sa mobilité et déserte l'appartement peu de temps après. Enfin, la militaire l'imite très vite et une fois que les lieux sont calmes, aucun bruit ne se manifeste de l'intérieur même de la chambre de Shinji. Pourtant, celui-ci est toujours assis sur sa chaise mais non, le garçon ne réalise aucun geste. Le café reposant dans une tasse se situant sur le plateau est en train de refroidir et les nombreuses viennoiseries qui composent une coupole argentée n'ont guère ses faveurs. De temps en temps, Shinji donne l'impression de revenir à la réalité car son imagination lui joue des tours.

Un moment donné, il tourne même son visage sur sa droite et regarde au loin mais non, personne n'est là et surtout pas celui qu'il a aimé sincèrement. S'il possédait le pouvoir de remonter le temps afin d'écrire une toute nouvelle histoire, le fils Ikari n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, Kaworu serait encore à ses côtés. Sans quitter le ciel des yeux, Shinji tend ses mains devant lui et les glisse sous l'unique étagère du mobilier sur laquelle reposent de nombreux cahiers. L'adolescent s'empare de l'un d'entre eux et le ramène vers lui. Le bouquin dévoile alors une couverture marron et sur celle-ci, deux mots qui ressortent de l'ensemble grâce à une mise en forme tout en relief : Miroir, miroir.

Quand il l'ouvre à la première page, le garçon reconnaît son écriture. En réalité, ce cahier lui sert de journal intime et son propriétaire y pose régulièrement des mots. En fait, Shinji a commencé à tenir ce recueil de confessions depuis le jour où Kaworu a disparu de la surface de la terre et bizarrement, mettre des phrases sur sa douleur semble l'aider à avancer. Bon, il reconnaît que cela ne vaut pas le fait de pointer son nez dehors et d'échanger avec des personnes réelles mais à ses yeux, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Si les gens autour de lui se montrent plutôt incompréhensifs s'ils devaient apprendre l'existence de ce cahier, Shinji sait par avance qu'il s'en foutrait mais complètement.

Attrapant un stylo, l'occupant de la pièce ne tarde pas à rédiger une première phrase et celle-ci suit immédiatement la rédaction de la date de cette nouvelle journée. Si Kaworu était encore parmi les vivants, Shinji l'aurait contacté pour lui proposer une balade à l'extérieur tout l'après-midi au lieu de rester à l'intérieur de l'établissement scolaire dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, le collégien regrette le temps perdu à étudier alors qu'il aurait pu faire des tas de choses en compagnie de l'ange. Ses souvenirs le concernant auraient été plus nombreux mais aussi plus douloureux à revivre. Tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur les pages blanches de son cahier, l'adolescent continue de poser ses mots.

« Les jours sans lui me semblent vides, tristes, ne méritant nullement mon attention. Je sais que mon silence inquiète beaucoup Misato mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement pour le moment. Peut-être qu'un matin, j'ouvrirai les yeux et j'aurais suffisamment de courage pour me mettre debout et sortir de cette chambre. Pour l'heure, j'en suis incapable et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, mon corps ne suit pas. En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que le monde des sentiments était aussi dur. Jusqu'à présent, lorsque j'observais un couple d'amoureux, ces derniers me paraissaient vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager la même affection et j'étais ravi de pouvoir vivre une telle relation avec celui que j'aimais. »

Songeant au garçon aux cheveux gris, Shinji sent l'émotion le regagner et s'accorde quelques secondes pour souffler. Basculant sa tête en arrière tout en lâchant le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, le jeune homme ferme ses paupières et tente de faire le vide dans son esprit. Cependant, faire l'amnésique est une tâche beaucoup trop difficile pour lui et soudainement, une première larme coule jusqu'à sa tempe gauche. Lorsque le seconde tente de faire le même chemin, le garçon l'arrête immédiatement en frottant le dos de sa main sous son œil pleureur. Dès que la goutte d'eau fut asséchée, l'adolescent ramène doucement sa tête en avant et hésite un certain temps avant de reprendre sa plume.

« J'ai voulu me montrer fort et courageux afin de faire honneur à sa mémoire mais je suis bien trop faible pour jouer un autre personnage. Je me souviens encore de ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais en route pour le collège, assis sur le siège passager de la voiture de Misato. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me suis mis à fixer le tableau de bord qui se trouvait devant moi et à ce moment, j'ai cru être de retour à l'intérieur de mon Eva. Je savais très bien que j'étais en train de délirer mais mon esprit prit les commandes de ma perception des choses et très vite, je me suis vu poser mes mains sur les commandes de pilotage de mon instrument de guerre. Ensuite, les parois qui composaient l'un des couloirs de la Nerv se sont matérialisées autour de moi et alors que je me posais des questions sur une telle vision, l'Eva s'est mis à bouger sans que je lui donne l'ordre. Alors que je me promenais tranquillement sur ce chemin sans fin et dont l'horizon me paraissait si noir, j'entendais encore la voix de Misato au sein même de l'appareil. »

A cet instant, Shinji revit son délire passé comme s'il y était. A l'intérieur de son cockpit, le garçon entendait Misato lui demander de mettre un terme à l'existence d'un ange qui se trouvait au sein même de la Nerv. Lorsque l'identité de ce dernier fut dévoilé, le fils Ikari a cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie et était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour. Néanmoins, voulant prouver à son père qu'il était bien plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait mais surtout, bien plus utile, Shinji a poursuivi sa route et a mis la main sur l'adolescent concerné. Comment celui-ci a pu sourire sachant que la mort allait le cueillir ? Autant de questions qui resteront sans réponses et c'est malheureusement cela qui dévore la jeune âme petit à petit.

« En fait, je suis un monstre moi aussi. » Réussit-il à dire.

Posant délicatement son stylo sur les pages ouvertes de son cahier, l'occupant des lieux s'accorde un instant pour réfléchir. Puisque la vie semble désormais sans saveur à ses yeux, pourquoi continuer à la vivre ? De plus, Misato est la seule à se montrer inquiète pour lui alors qu'il aurait voulu que son père réalise un contact pour le soutenir et lui dire les mots qu'un enfant espère lorsque la perte d'un proche est déclarée : ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon. Sois fort et si tu as besoin de discuter, je serais là. Hélas, l'adolescent n'a reçu aucune visite et cette absence pèse énormément sur son cœur déjà fort éprouvé.

De toute manière, Shinji a toujours été seul et cette constatation se fait plus forte maintenant que Kaworu n'est plus de ce monde. Oui, plus rien n'a la moindre importance à ses yeux et plus rien n'arrivera à l'atteindre aussi fortement que la douleur qu'il ressent depuis plusieurs jours. Ne voulant plus souffrir comme il le fait actuellement, une curieuse idée traverse l'esprit de l'adolescent. Cependant, pour la mettre à exécution, le garçon va devoir prendre sur lui-même et trouver le courage de décoller son postérieur de la chaise sur laquelle il est assis depuis de nombreuses heures. Ensuite, il quitte la chambre après avoir ouvert le panneau.

Une fois de l'autre côté de l'issue, Shinji veille à la refermer et s'enfonce dans le petit couloir, en direction de la salle de bains. Dès qu'il se glisse à l'intérieur de la petite pièce d'eau, le jeune homme ferme la porte derrière lui et regarde attentivement le rebord du lavabo immaculé. Rien ne se promène sur celui-ci, à son grand désarroi. Peu après, ses yeux se promènent sur un petit meuble se trouvant près de l'évier et se dit que son tiroir doit renfermer quelques trésors. Curieux, le jeune pilote ouvre la partie mobile du mobilier et y trouve plusieurs objets dont la propriétaire n'est autre que Misato.

En effet, une petite culotte rouge à dentelle s'y promène et le protégé de la militaire ne compte pas la prendre dans ses mains pour savoir si celle-ci est propre ou non. Très vite, ses doigts écartent une boîte de tampons et un paquet de mouchoirs avant de se frayer un chemin parmi les nombreuses barrettes se trouvant dans le tiroir. Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes de recherches intensives, le garçon à la chevelure foncée sort une petite boîte transparente et la pose sur le rebord en émail du lavabo. A l'intérieur de cet écrin en plastique, plusieurs plaques argentées fines et longues de quelques centimètres. A leur vue, Shinji commence à s'interroger.

S'il devait mettre sa sombre idée à exécution, est-ce que des gens le regretteront ? A part Misato, le malheureux ne voit pas d'autres personnes et il arrive à se convaincre que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Tout à coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Shinji précipite son poing droit contre le miroir ovale reposant au-dessus de l'évier. Sous le coup, la surface polie se brise en son centre, formant un réseau de fissures qui s'étend jusqu'à joindre le contour de l'accessoire. Aussitôt, du sang commence à s'échapper d'une première blessure invisible et coule le long de la partie se situant sous le poing de l'adolescent.

Pourquoi se sent-il aussi mal alors qu'il n'a fait que son travail ? Éradiquer un ennemi ne lui a jamais causé autant de chagrin et il ne sait pas pourquoi les choses paraissent si différentes depuis le décès de son dernier adversaire.

« Je t'aimais tellement Kaworu. »

Finit-il par dire tout en pleurant. Alors que ses larmes s'expriment sans la moindre retenue, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a de cela quelques minutes, Shinji retire son poing et se surprend à ne ressentir aucune douleur. De toute façon, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, son corps semble totalement anesthésié alors que l'adolescent n'a rien pris pour qu'il le soit. A l'instant où la jeune personne ouvre la petite boîte en plastique pour s'emparer de l'une des plaques en métal se trouvant à l'intérieur, des morceaux du miroir se détachent de leur support et viennent s'échouer sur le rebord de l'évier. Ces éclats de verre sont exactement le reflet de son cœur et cette vision n'enchante guère celui qui est à l'origine de leur existence.

« Je dois y arriver. »

Levant sa main gauche à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, l'occupant de la salle de bains se rend compte que son membre tremble. Voulant se ressaisir, Shinji ferme ses paupières et respire un grand coup tout en essayant de se calmer. Lorsqu'il parvient à redevenir maître de ces émotions qui ne cessent d'habiter son for intérieur et son esprit, l'adolescent juge que le moment de mettre à son existence est enfin arrivé. Posant la lame de rasoir sur la partie inférieure de son poignet droit, le ravagé tente de rassembler tout son courage mais rien n'y fait.

« Je suis un lâche, voilà ce que je suis en réalité. »

Voulant trouver une solution pour avoir un peu plus de courage, Shinji pose la lame sur le lavabo et se met à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour ne ressentir aucune peur face à ce geste désespéré ? Soudain, le garçon se souvient que Misato avait acheté de la bière hier et que celle-ci est rangée dans le frigo. Sachant très bien que l'alcool pourrait altérer ses sensations, le fils d'Ikari n'hésite pas une seule seconde et quitte la salle de bains au profit de la cuisine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvre sur la locataire des lieux.

« Shinji ? »

Heureuse de le voir en dehors de sa chambre, Misato commence à se sentir toute en joie lorsque son regard se pose sur la main meurtrie de son protégé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

En s'avançant jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux de Misato sont rapidement attirés par un détail. Curieuse, la femme tourne sa tête sur sa gauche et aperçoit que la porte de la salle de bains est grande ouverte. Ensuite, elle constate que le miroir de la pièce est brisé et que du sang repose sur les morceaux polis. Réalisant ce qui s'est passé, la militaire attrape le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'attire contre sa poitrine.

« Shinji, ne me dis pas que je suis arrivée à temps pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie ? Et dire que j'étais revenue à l'appartement juste parce que j'ai été victime d'un mal de transport au volant de ma propre voiture. »

Suite à cet élan de tendresse, l'adolescent se laisse bercer par cette étreinte affective lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrent sur une tout autre réalité. Assis sur le sol de la salle de bains, le garçon se sent de plus en plus fatigué tandis que de nombreuses canettes de bière traînent autour de lui, totalement vidées de leur contenu. Pire encore, une plaie est ouverte à son poignet et du sang s'en échappe sans pour autant s'arrêter une seule seconde. Une nouvelle larme coule le long de l'une de ses joues avant que l'obscurité vienne remplacer la luminosité artificielle émise par l'ampoule de la pièce.


End file.
